


Worthy

by kyo_chan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hartwin, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, because feelings, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time, Harry asks Eggsy to say it. He hopes one day, Eggsy will believe it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little writing prompt sent to me on tumblr. I know it's pretty short, so I debated putting it up here. But I really like it a lot. I was so moved by a post about ace Eggsy that I went back and eased off on some of the sexual undertones to make it more about Harry and Eggsy and their tangled up relationship with one another. Hope you enjoy!

Eggsy was beautiful on his knees. His hands were folded on his lap and kept there, though at this point, he had balled them into fists, and his posture was remarkably lovely. Every time he ducked his head or slouched his shoulders, Harry was right there with a push or a nudge to bring them back up where they belonged. Proud. He wanted Eggsy to feel it down to his bones instead of just say it. Nearly anyone could be persuaded to say the thing their most beloved person wanted to hear. And so it was for the young Kingsman, who barely stopped at anything to please Harry – when he wasn’t being a brat. The interplay between them was so satisfying, and Harry marveled at the dichotomy of powerful, cocky brat against his reluctant, eager to please side. He knew that the difference between those two boys was who was watching. And right now, it was all for Harry.

“I want to hear you say it, boy,” the man hummed, leaning in close to Eggsy’s ear, not just for the impact of the words, but to be in close range when Eggsy sucked in a breath.

By now, they had played this game enough times Eggsy knew exactly what Harry wanted him to say, and though it had happened like this many times before, each instance this moment came, he always hesitated. Harry let the reality of it wash over him with a sense of loving reassurance and a hint of sadness. How long would it take Eggsy to believe what he was saying? Would he ever?

“Sir,” Eggsy said instead, and there was a plea in the undercurrent. He wanted to be absolved from saying the words. He didn’t want to lie to the person he trusted the most. What he also hadn’t learned was that it wasn’t a lie, but more that he just hadn’t realized the truth. Harry strengthened his resolve to reach that day. Perhaps not if it killed him; that path had already been taken and was another hard-won recovery to make. But he would do damn near anything.

“I know, Eggsy.” Harry did know, he acknowledged. He straightened back up a little in his chair so he could look at the young man’s face, those bright eyes wide and pupils dilated in longing and fear. it was even harder when he could see Harry’s face, the sincerity of it, the barriers down between them. Neither could hide, and neither of them were very good at dealing with that. “But you’re going to say it for me tonight, aren’t you?”

He was unrelenting. He wouldn’t let Eggsy fade, be forgotten. He wouldn’t let this important detail slip. He would persist so Eggsy would understand he was worth the effort, that it wouldn’t be something pushed aside. If it was ignored, it would be forgotten.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Go on, then.”

Eggsy’s skin was flushed, he was hungry, he was eager for approval and attention and all the wonderful affectionate touches Harry had to give. He didn’t think he deserved them, but he craved them all the same. He knew better than to look away from Harry’s face, so he swallowed back a lump of doubt, tried to get his jaw to work around the lie. Harry was once more stricken with how beautiful this boy was.

“I am worthy of this, Sir.”

Harry’s smile positively glowed. Oh, how those delightful words reached the very core of him. And, to think, when Eggsy believed them, it could only feel better! He leaned down again, taking Eggsy’s chin.

“Good boy. Yes, you are worthy of this and more than you know.” He bowed his head to press his lips to the young man’s forehead, pride dripping from his very presence, and the tension eased out of Eggsy with the soft praise. That had gotten easier too. The first few times he’d spoken those same words, many many months ago, he’d remained stiff as a board, braced for an impact that would never come from Harry’s hand. When the man had tried to pet his hair, he flinched, and it broke Harry’s heart. No, that wouldn’t do at all, and so proving those words to be true had become Harry’s driving passion. “Thank you.”

Eggsy eased even more against Harry, shifting so that his perfect posture was exchanged for a comfortable lean, his cheek resting against Harry’s thigh. Quiet always followed after those two words, as if Eggsy wasn’t sure he should be saying ‘you’re welcome’ or thanking Harry in return. In the end, he said nothing, let out the emotion in a breathy sigh as he closed his eyes. It was safe for him not to say anything at all.


End file.
